Barter
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: A one shot future fic. John just wants to do his job but someone is interfering.


Disclaimer: The Tomorrow People is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ X ~

Definition barter: The exchange of Disclaimer: The Tomorrow People is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ X ~

Definition barter: The exchange of goods or services without using money

~ X ~

I hope I got the rating correct.

~ X ~

The young blonde man sprawled on the concrete floor gave an exasperated grunt. It was quickly followed by an appreciative grin. As exasperated as he was, he couldn't help but feel a measure of reluctant admiration for the dark haired woman who had disrupted his mission. Again.

She seemed to take an inordinate amount of delight in targeting him. In fact, she steered clear of any team he wasn't a member of. This had been a fairly routine mission. He and his current partner had tracked a rogue TP to this construction site where the man had been hiding. They had him cornered and boom, there she was. Again.

As he shifted position to get up to his knees, his partner reached out a hand to pull John to his feet.

Tom chuckled while John brushed the dust off his pants and adjusted his suit jacket. "Man, she's really got it in for you. Just loves to knock you on your butt. She's so got your number."

John shook his head ruefully. "Yup, that she does." He looked sideways at his partner. "Didn't see you running to my rescue."

"Hey, dude." Tom opened his arms wide in a helpless gesture. "I'm the newbie. I can't keep up with you and besides, it's like she knows exactly what you're gonna do. She strikes at just at the right moment. Is she reading you?"

John frowned thoughtfully as he adjusted his cuffs. "Naw. I'm not readable. But it is like she knows me. Suddenly he fumbled at his wrist and swore. "Damn it!"

His partner burst out laughing. "Did she steal your watch again?"

John, hands on hips, fumed. "What is it with her and my watches?" This is the fourth one she's taken." He turned his head sideways, catching his partner's eye. He said without much hope. "I hope you don't feel you have to spread the word about this at headquarters."

"Of course not!" Tom tried to feign shocked innocence, but hard as he tried, he just couldn't keep a straight face. "Sorry, but we've got a pool going and this will win me some money."

John pushed a telekinetic slap to his partner's head. Tom, a huge grin on his face, accepted is as his due.

John ran a hand through his hair. "What, so everyone knows? I'm glad you're all having fun at my expense."

Tom slapped him on the back. "Hey, when our best agent gets knocked off his feet it makes a good story. Don't worry. We'll get her." Tom grimaced. "We better or Dr. Price will strip our powers. You wouldn't believe the rant he went on when he found out that this girl's stalking you. He was like seriously pissed."

John shrugged and then automatically glanced at his wrist. After a long suffering sigh he pulled out his cell phone to check the time. "Hey, listen. I'm gonna meet Jed for a drink and I don't want to go back to the office. Do me a favor, fill out the paperwork and let him know what happened. This way he can have his hissy fit and have time to cool down before I have to face him."

"You got it." Tom got along well with John. He was thankful to be paired with their best agent and John was a great teacher, patiently sharing his knowledge. He also secretly sympathized with him, knowing Dr. Price cut him no slack whatsoever. John would get a severe tongue lashing for allowing the woman to get the better of him.

John shook his head, disgusted. "I don't understand this. That TP we were chasing was a real scum bag. Stephen's people don't interfere when it's an outright perv like this guy." He screwed up his face, puzzled. "It's almost like she's breaking away from their rules."

Tom, completely serious now, agreed. "This creep doesn't deserve powers. He needs to be put away for a long time."

"Take the car." John tossed Tom the keys. "Jedikiah will give me a ride back."

"Good luck tonight. There's something about that woman that gets Dr. Price frothing at the mouth. What is it with him and her?"

John laughed. "I have no idea. He won't tell me, but if I ever get the chance, I'll ask her."

The two men parted ways, John teleporting to a sheltered area near the local hangout he and Jedikiah favored.

He sat on a stool at the bar and drank beer, killing time until Jedikiah showed up. He occupied himself by trying to think up an acceptable spin to explain today's unproductive chase, but he wasn't having much luck. He was going to have to endure a long lecture from his boss.

When a hand touched his shoulder and a sultry voice said, "Hmm!" All dressed up and no place to go," he jumped, startled out of his reverie.

He turned quickly on the stool only to be confronted by the brown haired beauty who had been trailing him. She had changed into a low cut, light blue dress. The shade enhanced the color of her eyes.

John eyed her for a moment before speaking. "Taking a big chance, aren't you?"

"Not really. The other guy had the suppression cuff." She watched John shift ever so slightly. "And I don't think you'll pull your gun in this bar. If you do, I'll teleport out and you'll have a lot of explaining to do."

John's lips twisted ever so slightly in a reluctant smile. He tilted his head back, narrowing his eyes. "Why are you following me?"

The woman shrugged. "You interest me."

John thought for a moment and then offered. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Not here," Cara said. "Come with me. I know a place with good music."

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone," John replied.

She made a show of lifting up a slim arm adorned with four watches, pretending to study them. "You have time."

That surprised a crack of laughter out of him. "Nothing like rubbing it in my face."

She laughed with him. "Take a chance. Come with me and you can redeem a watch and the guy you were chasing."

John's eyes hardened. "That guy shouldn't be out on the streets. He's a ra . . "

"A rapist." Cara finished the sentence for him. "I agree. I think he deserves what you'll give him. But I want to barter for him."

She held out her hand repeating. "Take a chance. You're a strong TP. You can hold your own against me."

John looked at the outstretched hand for a moment and then moved his gaze up to her face. He was intrigued by her boldness and her beauty. He stood, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. He waved the bartender over. "Sammy, tell Jed I won't be able to make it tonight." John placed the twenty on the bar.

He made a motion for her to proceed and then followed her out. When they reached the alley she grabbed his arm and teleported them.

They landed in a different alley. Cara motioned to him to follow her. John's head swiveled from side to side as they headed towards the establishment entrance. He paused, looking uneasy, a fact that did not escape Cara. "Feel familiar?" she asked.

John shook his head, perplexed. "It shouldn't. I've never been here, yet . . . ." His voice trailed off.

"Come on. The music's good," Cara said, tugging on his hand.

He followed her in and they got a booth. He ordered drinks and then sat back, eying her. He admired her self possession, her air of assurance. He found her confidence sexy. He finally said, "so why is Cara Coburn, co lead of the Tomorrow People, targeting John Young?"

She smiled. "So, you do know my name, but shouldn't that be, John Young, top agent of the nefarious Dr. Jedikiah Price's new hit squad? I mean if you're going to categorize me, it's only fair that you get labeled too."

He placed his elbows on the table, making a pyramid of his arms, interlacing his hands, leaning the lower half of his face against them. "Fair enough, but you didn't answer my question." Suddenly his ever present sense of humor intruded. "Nefarious? I gotta tell Jed that one. It'll make him laugh."

She leaned forward to brush back a blonde lock that had fallen over his forehead. Startled he dropped his hands, but when she didn't make any other moves he relaxed.

"Your hair is so much blonder with this cut and you look younger without the grunge," she observed.

"Grunge?" His brow wrinkled as he questioned her. "I don't do grunge. I'll have you know we agents have a strict dress code." He smiled as he said it, clearly poking fun at the rules so he was puzzled when she suddenly looked sad.

He tilted his head, silently seeking an explanation for her mood change, but she quickly perked up. "Dance with me," she requested.

"What do I get, if I do?" he coolly asked.

"You get to pick a watch."

He threw his head back filled with silent laughter. "Great. Now how's that's fair? My own property being returned to me."

She hungrily watched the sparkle in his eyes and the smile lines on his face that made him look so boyish. She was struck anew by how handsome he was. Part of her wished she could sit there forever making him laugh.

He rose and came around to hold a hand out, inviting her up. That pleased her. As she placed her hand in his and his long fingers clasped hers, it eased a little of the pain around her heart. Being next to him felt so good at the same time that it hurt her.

He led her out and twirled her around, holding her securely in his arms. She tensed for a moment, a sense of alarm overwhelming her. _This is the top agent. He can kill. He has a gun in his shoulder holster._ Her fear of being trapped faded when he immediately relaxed his grip on her. When he felt the tension leave her body he slowly tightened his hold.

It crossed his mind that she was the perfect height for him. Her head would rest comfortably on his shoulder. He didn't quite know why, but he had an overwhelming urge to do just that and he gently pressed the back of her head, urging her to lean into his shoulder. He turned his face to rest against her thick brown hair, liking the texture and the clean smell of the hair products she used.

He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. That smell seemed to reach deep into his mind, both soothing him while at the same time making him yearn for something.

His other hand guided her hand to rest on his shoulder. He slid his now free hand down until he found the hollow just above the curve of her buttocks, allowing it to rest there.

She murmured contentedly into his shoulder and pressed her body against his.

When the music stopped it was a moment before he released her. She lifted her head to gaze into his eyes and he was mesmerized by the deep blue.

"You have beautiful eyes," he said, a faint tinge of red coloring his cheeks.

That amused Cara. She had never realized he was prone to blushing. His facial hair must have hidden it from her.

He kept a hand on her back as he guided her back to their table. He seated her and then sat across from her in the booth, twisting sideways, getting comfortable. He took a long pull on his drink and then stared at her, shading his face with one hand.

"So, why are you putting yourself in harm's way just to torment me?" He was smiling, but his eyes were steady on her.

"Harm's way?" Her eyebrows lifted.

"You are persona non grata to my boss." He grinned, baring his teeth. "You know, the nefarious Jedikiah Price and if you know anything about me at all, then you know I can kill."

She ignored the part about him killing, choosing instead to focus on Jedikiah. Her face was grim. "I'm sure he wishes me harm and I hate him."

Now, it was John's turn to raise his eyebrows. "You hate him? I didn't think you two knew each other that well."

She coolly responded. "He stole something from me." She held up a hand forestalling his next question. "If you want to know what it is, ask him, not me."

He pondered that for awhile before circling back to his original question. "So, why?" He hammered.

"Like I said before, you interest me," she replied.

He finished his drink in one long gulp and signaled for another. He waited until they both had a refill before he spoke seriously. "You're playing a dangerous game."

She nodded. "I know. But I want what I want."

"Whatta ya want?"

"You."

He choked briefly, before leaning back in the booth, narrowing his eyes as he tried to read her, evaluating what she said. Finally, he laughed out loud. "So, what's the game? Do you have a goon squad waiting to jump me? A crowd with suppression cuffs?"

She shook her head. "From what I hear your powers have been boosted. Word is, a suppression cuff can't stop you."

He made an indecipherable face. "Yeah, I've been supercharged." He drummed his fingers on the table, lost in his own thoughts. When he finally looked up, he smiled deprecatingly, shy all of a sudden. "The power boost only involves the three Ts. Otherwise, I'm just a man."

She loved that shy little smile and couldn't help herself. She reached across the table to grab one of his hands, stroking the long fingers with one of hers. He watched fascinated as she delicately ran her finger along his skin, tracing some of the scars. "Come on," she urged. "We barter. Time together in exchange for the sicko you were trying to catch."

He knew he should tell her 'no'. He somehow knew that this woman would not let the rogue TP go free even if he refused her. Except that he didn't want to refuse. He couldn't remember the last time he had been with someone and there was something about this girl woman that pulled at him. Maybe it was the alcohol, he really didn't know, but suddenly heat flared in his groin and he wanted her.

Her knowing smile told him she was aware of the change in him and he didn't try to deny it. She stood and he followed her back out to the alley way.

He thought as he walked. _John you're an idiot. She's going to lead you into a trap and Jedikiah will kill you._ But he couldn't help himself. He wanted to, had to follow her.

She grabbed his arm and they were suddenly in a hotel room. An expensive suite by the looks of it, but he didn't give the décor more than a cursory glance. His attention was fixed on her. He reached to loosen his tie and she commanded. "No."

His eyebrows rose. She put a finger in the knot expertly loosening it, freeing it up, and then sliding it off by one end. Keeping one finger on his chest she circled behind him, easing his suit jacket off him, exposing the shoulder holster. She hung the jacket over a chair, but when she went to remove the holster he stopped her hands. He unstrapped it and gently floated it over to a far corner. He smiled. "Can't have you putting your hands on a dangerous weapon."

Holding his eyes she slipped out of her heels, one at a time, allowing them to dangle on the end of her toes before kicking them high in the air.

As he caught sight of those spiky heels, he said humorously, "I see you pack your own weapons."

"Better be careful not to cross me," she mock warned him.

She moved back over to him unbuttoning the sleeve cuffs and then the shirt buttons. "Never the undershirt," she said. He was startled by that and almost asked her how she knew until she used her tongue on his bare chest, tracing a path down to his belt. He shivered, totally forgetting what it was he was questioning.

He eyed her as she unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops to throw it over the chair seat. She wiggled her fingers while she held his eye. He gulped nervously and she gave him a predatory look. She unbuttoned his pants and then unzipped them by feel.

Holding his gaze the entire time, never looking down she pursed her lips. "I'm saying boxers."

He grinned and asked, "when's it my turn?"

She pushed his pants to the floor. "First, you better get out of those without falling over."

She sat on the edge of the king size bed watching him heel off his shoes and then step out of his pants. He picked them up and matched the pant legs before carefully putting them over the back of a chair.

She fell back on the bed laughing so hard, she ended up curling into a ball.

"What?" he said.

"Someone trained you well." She giggled into her hand.

"Yeah, my fa. . .my mentor taught me," John admitted.

That stopped her laughter. She bounded up, startling him by reaching up and fiercely grabbing the back of his hair, pulling him down into a deep kiss.

When she finally broke away her eyes were smoldering. "Don't mention him."

"Okay, whatya wanna talk about?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"No talking."

She turned her back to him, lifting her heavy mane of hair up off her neck. He slowly eased down the zipper on her dress, whisper kissing her neck, barely skimming the skin, just brushing the tiny hairs. It drove her crazy.

She impatiently ripped the dress up over her head and then turned to grab him.

She wore no bra and he quickly ripped her thong off her. They were frenzied at first until John captured her arms holding her down. "Easy does it."

He started torturing her with his tongue, until she whimpered with need. He made the mistake of easing up on his grip and she quickly took advantage, flipping him on his back and straddling him. She pinned his arms and gave him a triumphant look. "I think I'll take command."

He grinned, allowing her to ease down on him, and then paced himself according to her urgings. He seemed to instinctively know what she craved.

When they were finally spent, laying in a tangle, he moaned with contentment. "That was . . . " He was too worn out to think of superlatives. "It was," he sighed.

He could feel her quiet laughter. "You're so eloquent."

He moved to push his hair out of his eyes, but she got there first.

"How do you do that?" He wondered. "You seem to know what I like, what I do before I do." He narrowed his eyes. "I know I'm blocking you."

She raised herself up on one arm to look down at him. "Yes, you are." Her eyes glittered dangerously. "Jedikiah told you to, didn't he?"

John looked away from her. "I thought we weren't going to talk about him."

She caressed his face with one hand. "We won't."

She sighed and clambered over him, quickly dressing while he watched. She looked at the torn panties, shrugged and threw them at him, making him laugh. She took off one of the watches she had worn the entire time. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing his arm and slipping it over his hand. He grabbed her hand and raised it to his mouth, gently kissing it.

"That's partial payment," she smiled. "Let me show you where the pervert is so you can take him in."

John hesitated, looking unsure.

Cara waited patiently, giving him time to decide. Finally John nodded. She gently put a hand against his temple and sent him a mental picture of where she left the TP. At the same time she shared the image she deftly searched for and found an empty area in his mind. She left a packet of warmth in the hollow space.

He jerked back stunned, but she merely leaned in to plant a final kiss on his lips before she teleported away.

John grabbed a quick shower before dressing, and then teleported to the spot Cara had shown him. Sure enough, the rather bruised and battered escapee was there, chained to a pole, with a suppression cuff on. John grinned as he looked at the bruises covering the man. Apparently Cara didn't deal kindly with rapists.

John quickly freed him from the pole and brought him to headquarters.

~ X ~

Jedikiah was not happy. "How'd you capture him?"

John didn't know why, but he didn't want to tell Jedikiah what really happened so he improvised. "Just a hunch."

"A hunch?" Jedikiah had a way of repeating what was said and twisting the emphasis to let you know in no uncertain terms that he didn't believe you.

John ignored that, instead saying. "Hey Jed, wha . . ." He almost asked him what he had taken from Cara Coburn, but the words died on his lips.

He turned to see Jedikiah eyeing him suspiciously.

"What?" his boss said. "What were you going to ask me?"

John shrugged. "It was nothing. Forgot what I was gonna say."

Jedikiah walked over and put a hand on John's shoulder. "You haven't run into that Cara Coburn that's been stalking you, have you?"

"No. You said no contact. She's still trying to mess me up, but no."

He and Jed had no secrets. They shared everything, so why was he so reluctant to tell him about his tryst with Cara? He was a professional. It was only a onetime thing. And if he told Jed he'd get a lecture. Yeah, that was it. Best not to say anything about it. Why upset Jed when it would never happen again.

Jedikiah's eyes searched John's, but John met his gaze head on, saying only, "I've gotta take Tom on a hunt. I'll be back soon."

Jedikiah nodded, but as he watched him leave he thought he'd better keep a closer eye on the boy. Stephen had agreed with him about the necessity of keeping the two apart. He'd ask Stephen to talk to Cara.

~ X ~

Tom and John chased the TP down. They almost had him when a brown haired girl whisked in ahead of them. Tom reached deep within himself and found a burst of speed, grabbing her arm. He had her until John clumsily tripped, sending both of them careening to the floor. She escaped with the bank robber in tow.

"Sorry, man." John apologized, while Tom groaned and shook himself. "My mistake."

"No problem," Tom said as he rolled over, "but you're gonna get a lot of crap for this at the office. The odds are gonna rise sharply against you." He muttered under his breath. "And I sure wouldn't wanna be you if the boss gets wind of this."

John distinctly heard laughter in his mind followed by a flood of warmth. "Let's barter."

~ FIN ~


End file.
